


One More Dance

by OfFansAndFlames



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Genderbending, M/M, SNS Week Summer 2017, Trans Representation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfFansAndFlames/pseuds/OfFansAndFlames
Summary: A night at the club turns into a night to remember.SNS Summer Week 2017Day 6: Genderbend





	One More Dance

Trance music boomed over the speakers as Naruto sipped on his A.M.F. at the neon-lit bar. He’d danced for almost thirty minutes now and needed a rest. The drink garnered his attention with its brilliant blue color, which reminded him of blue raspberry candy. That unnatural azure wasn’t false advertisement; it was sweet as hell and came with a pucker.

Naruto tried to hide his surprise when he discovered that it cost more than his lunch.

It’d been years since Naruto had come to one of these places. His girlfriend broke up with him last month, and through his wilted spirits and the stress of semester finals, he hadn’t had time to break away and enjoy his newfound freedom. Besides, wasn’t this the sort of thing he was supposed to be doing at his age?

That’s what he was thinking as he lost focus and stared into his cup, watching the colored strobe lights play off of the vibrant color of his drink. Naruto noticed that a couple people at the bar turned their heads. With a dull curiosity, he followed their gaze, beholding an image that made him hold his breath.

She wore five inch stilettos, and the way she walked in them reminded Naruto of a lioness, slinking in for the kill. She stood out from the rest - both literally and figuratively. She was stunning. Was she a model? Her impressive height placed her above most men at the club, and her left arm was adorned with the most beautiful dragon tattoo. Her short black dress ended half-way down her thighs.

She moved almost as if she floated, her posture bone straight, shoulders back, and steps wide and purposeful. Her hairstyle stood out: long in the front with short spikes in the back. The club members parted to make way for her; she had an aura about her that was difficult to place. She wasn’t smiling, lips slightly pursed with a resolute stare.

She was walking towards the bar. Naruto watched her out of the corner of his eye, trying not to be obvious. It was difficult to keep his eyes off of her. She neared the bar, and then more specifically… She passed by a couple open seats. He must’ve been imagining it, but it felt like… Was she walking towards _him?_

His thoughts flipped from “I am the _luckiest_ guy alive” to “shit, what the fuck do I _do_?” every other second. His hands were sweating, excitement and panic coursing through his body. He could nearly feel his own heartbeat when the woman pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

“Hey, Sasuke!” the bartender called out, waving.

“Hey, Sui. Could I have a gin and Sprite?”

Her voice was low, dignified...

“Sure thing.”

Naruto continued to sip on his drink.

“How long have you been staring at that drink for, anyway?” Sasuke said with a sigh.

Oh my god, she’s _talking_ to me? She _initiated_ conversation?

“Oh, uh…” Naruto answered, scratching the back of his head. “I’ve been here a while dancing, so I guess I’m just tired.”

The woman smirked. Naruto had a tough time looking at her without feeling a little intimidated.

“You look bored out of your skull.”

They had to speak loudly. The music around them was almost deafening when the bass hit.

“Here you go,” the bartender said, giving Sasuke her drink.

She put a couple bucks on the table and sipped at the clear liquid.

“Did you just get here?” Naruto asked.

“Yeah. Starting off the night right.”

Naruto grinned, finding himself much more natural now. He cast Sasuke a smile, finally looking into her eyes. They were dark, nearly black. He noticed the hanging silver earrings in her ears, which accentuated her long neck. Her collarbone, her… Get it together, man!

“True that.”

The two of them were silent as they sipped at their drinks. Naruto would look over at Sasuke, who seemed at peace, surveying the crowd. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, only to have Naruto immediately avert his eyes.

“You’re as nervous as a virgin at a prison rodeo…” Sasuke sighed.

As if that weren’t enough of a punch to the gut, Naruto choked on his drink. She didn’t have to point that out! He wasn’t ordinarily so nervous.

“You need to loosen up.”

“I’m not nervous,” Naruto answered as confidently as possible, looking directly into Sasuke’s eyes to make his point.

“Prove it,” Sasuke said, finishing off her drink in one long swallow. “Dance with me.”

Oh _hell_ yes.

Naruto’s had been nearly finished minutes ago. He tried not to slurp, as all that was left was ice and hardly any liquid. He needed an excuse to sit next to this girl.

“You’re on,” Naruto said, a full-fledged grin on his face. He grabbed Sasuke’s forearm and ran straight into the throng of people.

This is why he was here, wasn’t it? To forget. Sure, his nerves had acted up, but this was an amazing opportunity. He going to dance with what could be the most beautiful girl he’d seen in his life. She even seemed to like him. If his ex could only see him now, she’d be _dying_ of envy. Naruto tried not to be satisfied by that, but it was sort of difficult to help.

They were turning heads as they made their way through all of those people. Naruto was no slouch himself; he knew they looked amazing together. They finally settled on their place on the dance floor.

And then Sasuke danced. She moved with confidence, skill, and precision, as if her mind had surrendered to the music entirely. Naruto was baffled by how gracefully and quickly she could move with those heels on. It was as if they were a natural extension of her body. The two bounced together, and the alcohol running through Naruto’s veins made him feel warm and soft, a little blurry around the edges yet still quick on his feet.

A rainbow of colors beamed over the flashing strobe lights, each painting this beautiful woman’s nearly porcelain face in a different light. Their hips brushed, only for a second, and Naruto felt his heart skip a few beats. Sasuke danced just as she walked, moving with a feminine effortlessness and looking directly into Naruto’s eyes with a lethal half smile.

Naruto thought to himself that he’d remember this electric moment for the rest of his life.

Fog seeped out over the dance floor, and Naruto laughed like a child. He was having too much fun to keep it to himself. The two of them were lost in the music, dancing with everything they had in them. It was bliss. And then the song stopped.

As if awoken from a daze, Naruto looked around him to find that others were watching them, their eyes changing course as Naruto looked up. He looked up at Sasuke.

“Point proven,” Sasuke spoke as loudly as she could.

Over the booming sounds of the speaker, it was difficult to hear each other.

“Keep moving like that, and maybe you’ll dance with me again tonight.”

Just as quickly as Sasuke had come, she walked off into the throng.

“Wait up!”

Dammit, he hadn’t even given her his name! Before Naruto had the chance to go after her, another notably beautiful girl tried to garner his attention. Naruto looked at the girl for just an instant. By the time he looked away, he’d lost sight of Sasuke completely.

Nearly an hour passed, and Naruto had had three different dance partners since Sasuke had left. Naruto wondered if this was how a drug addict would feel about doing pot after they’d shot heroin. It was an apt comparison. Sasuke seemed to affect his body just like any drug would.

It wasn’t just her appearance. He couldn’t fully explain it, and the closest he could come to putting it in words was her “aura.” The way she spoke, the way she moved, the way she looked at Naruto…

Naruto heard shouting, though he couldn’t hear what was being said. He noticed that people a few feet away from them had stopped dancing, looking forward at something. The music suddenly lost about half of its volume; the staff must have turned it down.

He could hear it now.

“Fuckin’ tranny!” a man’s voice shouted.

 _Hell_ no.

That was all that Naruto needed to hear. With laser focus, he navigated through the crowd to the source of the voice. These sorts of people made him sick. No one would _ever_ be called that if he had any say in the matter, and Naruto was about to teach these people a lesson.

People moved out of his way as he closed in, everything in the periphery muted by Naruto’s anger.

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” he heard another voice yell.

Was he just imagining it, or did that voice sound familiar?

He made it through a few more people to finally find an empty spot on the dance floor. In it was three large men and Sasuke.

Sasuke stood, just as proudly as ever, with the shoulder strap of her dress ripped. A small amount of stuffing had made its way out of her bra, revealing a flat chest beneath it. Naruto froze in shock.

“Ha! Look at it! It’s a fuckin’ dude!” one of the men said, shoving Sasuke.

She stumbled backwards a couple steps, the man looking at her and smirking. Sasuke propelled herself forward, decking the man in the face. Clearly somewhat drunk, he took a few steps back. Sasuke’s leg swung neatly to kick behind the man’s kneecaps, toppling him to the floor.

The other man laughed, making a grab towards the stuffing in Sasuke’s bra. The chubby man that Sasuke had brought to his knees had risen up.

“My mama said not to hit a woman,” he laughed. “She didn’t say nothin’ about trannies!”

He punched Sasuke in the face, and her lip split, a dribble of blood making its way down her chin.

Clearly, this ignited a spark in Sasuke. She quickly delivered a right hook followed by an uppercut. The two other men closed on Sasuke, and Naruto ran up to both of the men. He grabbed them by their shirts, pulled them away, and clocked both of them.

After that? Chaos.

Sasuke and Naruto were backed together, punching, headbutting, and kicking where they could as those three men attacked. They were dealing out far more damage than they were taking, but no one was safe. In just seconds, security guards plowed through the crowds, shouting. The three men raced off into the crowd, with a security guard fresh on their tail.

“You’re both out of here,” one of the security guards said, pointing to Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto’s jaw dropped. Everyone was staring at them.

“If you wanna kick me out, that’s fine. But this woman was just sexually harassed! She didn’t even hit first!”

“We kick out anyone who’s fighting in this club,” the guard answered unsympathetically. “If we’d caught the other three, we would’ve kicked them out too.”

Naruto found himself yelling despite himself. He was _livid_.

“This is this club’s response to a customer getting abused and shouted slurs at? You _punish_ them?!”

And Naruto knew, deep down, that if Sasuke was what _they_ considered a woman, this wouldn’t be happening.

“Yell at them all you want. It does no good.”

It was Sasuke. Her lip was split open, her cheek was bruised, and her dress was ripped. While her body stilled, her anger hadn’t silenced for a second.

“When I see you fuckers again, there will be hell to pay,” Sasuke said, her voice trembling ever so slightly with rage. “This isn’t over.”

She turned away and made a beeline for the exit. Naruto followed close behind. Finally, they were outside, the frigid air air giving both of them goosebumps. Sasuke turned around the instant they passed the threshold, glaring at Naruto. Her wounds made her stare absolutely terrifying.

“Why did you interfere?” she asked.

It sounded more like an interrogation.

“Why _wouldn’t_ I? That was bullshit! Jesus, I’m so sor-”

Naruto reached out.

“Don’t touch me!” Sasuke shouted in response, slapping his hand away with her body shaking ever so slightly. “It’s your own damned fault you got kicked out. I didn’t need your help.”

Naruto furrowed his brows.

“Hey, I was just trying to help. Why are you so mad at me?”

Whatever fury Sasuke felt clearly had yet to leave her system. Sasuke laughed, but it was bitter and venomous.

“Who do you think you are? My white knight or some shit?” Sasuke smirked. “Those don’t exist, and even if they did, I have no need for one.”

“I know you don’t,” Naruto replied. “Look, I wasn’t doing anything special, and I’m not expecting recognition. I only did what any decent human being would do.”

A few seconds of silence lapsed between them, Sasuke’s dark, skeptical black eyes staring into Naruto’s. Finally, she huffed, leaning back against the club wall.

“So being a decent human being equates to suckerpunching bigots?”

“In this case? Absolutely,” Naruto said, also leaning back on the wall but putting enough space between the two of them to ensure Sasuke’s comfort. “Besides, I hate bigots too, and you just gave me an excuse to wail on them. In a way, you did me a favor.”

Sasuke clucked her tongue; she seemed satisfied by Naruto's answer.

“You look like shit,” Sasuke remarked matter-of-factly.

Naruto knew he did. He’d taken a beating; they both had.

“Nah. I’m just rugged now,” Naruto said with a slight chuckle, beaming at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. Her brows furrowed as she looked at the damage done to her dress.

“Here,” Naruto murmured, taking off his leather jacket and offering it to her.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few seconds, likely to determine whether or not he could be trusted. Finally, she sighed, taking the jacket from Naruto. She placed it over her shoulders and hid her chest. The look of relief on her face couldn’t be missed. Naruto felt like an ass, because despite the situation, he couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of Sasuke wearing his clothing.

“Thanks, um...” Sasuke paused. “What’s your name?”

“Naruto,” he beamed. “Uzumaki Naruto.”

“Nice to meet you, Naruto,” she said, looking at Naruto with the softest smile on her face.

He knew he was blushing. Even in the dark, Sasuke might still be able to notice. Dammit!

“Damn,” Sasuke said, shaking her head. “Despite it all, you never stop getting nervous around me.”

“Shut up!” Naruto shot back, almost instinctively.

Now Sasuke was laughing, and the sound warmed him to his very core.

“It’s just that… You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve seen in my life.”

Sasuke stopped cold, holding eye contact with Naruto as her bottom lip twitched, ever so slightly. In the light from the club… Naruto could’ve sworn he saw Sasuke’s cheeks grow a few shades pinker.

“Sasuke… Do you think I could ever dance with you again?”

The seconds that passed seemed like years to Naruto, Sasuke staring back at him in shock.

“Sure,” she said, giving him a smile. “We’ll have to go to a different club, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone enjoyed this!
> 
> As a member of the trans community (genderqueer), I've always wanted to write something like this. I hope that I handled the subject matter with all of the sensitivity and respect that it deserves.
> 
> (Note: I tagged this as M/M as well as M/F since both characters are male in canon.)


End file.
